


The Boy With The Beautiful Smile

by mariiguchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Some Humor, Volleyball Dorks in Love, oh look they have a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariiguchii/pseuds/mariiguchii
Summary: He’s just admiring the boy in front of him. His eyes. His hair. His pale skin. Everything. It was beautiful. At that moment, Kageyama couldn’t hold it in and just blurted out what he had held in for so long.“God, you’re beautiful.” He says in the simplest way possible.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Boy With The Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

> — some fluff kagehina to warm your sappy little hearts >3<

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata yells with a wide radiating smile. Kageyama looks at him and just sighs. Taking in the sight of the boy standing in front of him. That smile. He loves that smile.

“-YAMA!!” Kageyama snaps out of his gaze by a small hand waving in his face. He focuses his vision and sees a frantic Hinata trying to get his attention. 

“Hm?” Kageyama says in a soft tone. He didn’t want to be mean today. He wanted Hinata to know how much he meant to him. He was working on showing it yet this is the best he could do. Hinata drops his hand and lays them by his side. He looks up at Kageyama with his big brown eyes and just stands there. The taller boy raises an eyebrow wondering what it was Hinata wanted. The trees could be heard swaying and the birds calling. It was a peaceful silence. They stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Until Hinata breaks the silence and laughs. 

“What are you laughing about?” The setter turns his head and raises his eyebrow even more. 

“Hah...it’s just that-“ Hinata struggles to get out the sentence from laughing too much. “—your face..it was funny just then.” He finally catches his breath and sighs, looking back up at Kageyama. 

“You had the dumbest expression on your face. It was like...” Kageyama trails off, deep in his thoughts, not even listening to Hinata anymore. He’s just admiring the boy in front of him. His eyes. His hair. His pale skin. Everything. It was beautiful. At that moment, Kageyama couldn’t hold it in and just blurted out what he had held in for so long.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He says in the simplest way possible. Kageyama went wide-eyed at what he just said. This wasn't like him. Hinata really made him think and say things he never thought he would, especially at him.

“...and your eyebrows wer-“ Hinata stops talking, processing what just came out of the setters mouth. 

“What?” He looks up at Kageyama just to see a tall raven-haired boy staring at him as if he were a stack of steamy meat buns. 

Kageyama just stared at Hinata. Not saying a word. He reached his hand out to caress the side of Hinata’s face, his thumb brushing the boys' cheekbone. It was as if his body had a mind of his own. He was moving unconsciously without thinking. 

“Haha, Yama. You’re acting all weird.” Hinata giggles, and places his hand over Kageyama’s, and looks at the taller boy smiling. All of a sudden, Hinata feels his face slowly being pulled closer to Kageyama’s. 

Just when their faces were inches apart, Kageyama moves his head to his side wrapping both his arms around the small boys figure. Tightly hugging him as if he would just blow away with the wind and Kageyama would lose him forever. He couldn’t bear that feeling. 

Surprised by Kageyama’s unusual actions, it takes a second for Hinata to accept the hug. But eventually, he wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist hugging him back. And once again, they stand there in complete and utter silence. Appreciating each other’s presence. The trees could be heard swaying and the birds calling. 

Kageyama didn’t want the moment to end. He wished he could stay this way forever. But he knew he had to let go at some point. 

He slowly backs away, removing his arms from the smaller boy. Hinata does the same. They are now in the same position they were before. Kageyama breaks the silence this time. 

“I love you...” Kageyama hesitates but decides to say it. “...Shōyo.” He could hear a low gasp come from Hinata. It was the first time Kageyama had called him by his first name. Hinata just stared at the setter and smiled.

“I love you too, Tobio.” And there it was again. The smile brighter than the sun. His source of happiness. The smile that made him fall in love with the boy. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile back. 

“You really need to work on your smile, Tobio~,” Hinata laughed. He liked saying his name. The way it rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

“Shut up...” Kageyama looked to the side slightly blushing. 

“Hey—“ Hinata reached for Kageyama’s hand and entwined their fingers together. “—let’s go get meat buns!” He shouted. Before Kageyama could respond, Hinata let go of his hand and sprinted towards the store. 

“OI BOKE! That’s not fair!” He began chasing after the energetic orange-haired boy. Looking at Hinata, Kageyama realized these were one of many memories that would be engraved in his mind. 

He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> eh eh? so was that cute or was that cute? hopefully it was :) Feedback and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Have a good day or night


End file.
